The Biggest Plot Twist Ever
by ANIMEANGEL77
Summary: They never saw it coming because no one thought that it was possible for something like that to happen...


The Biggest Plot Twist Ever 

By: AnimeAngel77

A/N: I can't believe that I'm writing this...I would like to first point out that this is fan**fiction**. As in not real or even canon. Darn you evil Akatsuki plot bunny!

Akatsuki plot bunny: AnimeAngel77 doesn't own Naruto, and used wikipeda for information, though Angel also had to make some things up for this story to work, so the leader will most likely be proven to be OOC. And remember, at this time there is still one unknown member of Akatsuki...This is his story:

break to real story

He awaited the leader at the edge of the forest in their always familiar, yet always changing meeting ground.

As usual the leader arrived a few moments later and asked for the information on the Leaf village's ninja.

"There are currently 54 active missions. 4 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 8 A-rank, and 12 S-rank, the details of each are enclosed in the folders. There are also clan updates and strengths and weakness of some of the members," said the traitor as he handed over the folders.

"As through as ever I see, you are a very valuable asset. It never ceases to amaze me how you can get so much information and yet not be suspected or even noticed..." said the leader as he looked over the folders.

"Those people are fools who are either too arrogant or too trusting for their own good," said the traitor as he smiled to himself.

The leader stopped at one folder to look it over more careful before turning to the traitor and saying, "So it seems that the Kyubi vessel has returned..."

"Yes, that is correct. I will be sure to give you more information on its progress as soon as I can."

"I have the upmost faith that you will," responded the leader.

Both then went their separate ways. The leader going back to his base with the new information and the traitor headed back toward the village, rubbing dirt and water on himself as he went.

The traitor then was at the gate where the guard let him through with a smile and a wave with a comment that maybe the man should lighten up on the training. The traitor laughed it off and added a comment about being able to defend the village better because of his training.

The traitor walked through the ninja village with ease, stopping once in a while to say hi to someone or make small talk...If only they knew who the man really was...

The traitor made it back to his home and took off his flank jacket and headband to hang them both in the closet. He then rubbed his Akatsuki ring, Byakko, as he always did, for he could not wear it around the village without risking being found out.

The traitor then concluded his day by writing up reports on the newest ninja in the village and other information before going to sleep.

The next day started like many others where the traitor observed and wrote information without anyone ever giving it a second thought. Then the traitor gathered information on current missions that would soon be given out and reviewed the recent mission reports with the people only too happy to help him find anything he needed.

The next stop was one that hadn't been used in a while. Spying and evaluating the Kyubi vessel, who was only too happy to help. The vessel gave him almost all the information he needed without even being asked.

_Yes,_ thought the traitor as he headed home to write his reports, _This village will fall and the fools will never even think that I had anything to do with it...they will play for what they did to my family and me, and will be shown no mercy. I could almost laugh at how simple all this is..._

The traitor then turned as he heard the voice of the vessel call out to him...

"Bye Iruka-sensei, have a nice night and thanks for the Ramen!" yelled the excited voice of Naruto as he called out to his father figure after talking about his new training to Iruka over Ramen.

"Bye Naruto, and try not to wear yourself out to much, and please be careful." Iruka yelled back. Iruka then walked back to his home to rub his ring as always and fill out his reports.

His last thoughts before falling asleep that night was: _Yes Kyubi, be careful for the Akatsuki would hate for their tool to be harmed before having a chance to be used..._

Umino Iruka: Leaf ninja, Chunnin, instructor, friend, mentor, father figure, traitor, and Akatsuki member.

break for end of real story

0.0 ... OMG. I cannot believe I just wrote that...I like Iruka because he's a nice guy...Darn you Akatsuki plot bunny! Darn YOU!

Quick explaining: Iruka is the final member of Akatsuki and a traitor in this story, hence the title 'biggest plot twist.' Iruka was able to get information on the mission from working in the mission room and clan information came form his students. No one knows what Iruka is really doing yet and trusts him. Iruka's reasons will be explained in a later chapter of the story.

Okay, I would like to take this time to once again remind you this is total fiction from a part of my brain I didn't know existed. So for all the people who are about to write a review saying how Iruka would never be like this, I agree with you and I am praying to the anime and manga gods that this will always remain a work of fiction.

By the way if anyone figures out how my brain works, please tell me...

Akatsuki Bunny: "All helpful reviewers get a cookie of their choice, all flat-out flamers get burnt cookies shoved down their throats. And this story will continue, Right Angel?"

Me: In the next chapter I will do a kinda flash back to help explain the events of Iruka's life that lead to him joining the Akatsuki...

Akatsuki plot bunny: So now that you have read, review, I dare you to...

At this point I am locking myself in a flame and soundproof room in flame proof clothing with guards posted around, while I pray and hug my teddy bear...


End file.
